Pudeur
by La plume rouge
Summary: Spock attend que Nyota vienne le rejoindre dans sa cabine. Uhura redécouvre le plaisir d'avoir la confiance du Vulcain. OS (pwp)


**Bruh.**

 **Voici un petit PWP centré sur la relation entre Spock et Uhura, et sur la façon dont ils vivent leurs moments d'intimité.**

 **DISCLAIMER : l'univers de base appartient évidemment à Gene Roddenberry, et les évènements sur lesquels je me base aux films de J. J. Abrams et à Justin Lin. Soyez donc avertis que cette scène a lieu plusieurs mois après la reconstruction de l'USS Enterprise, donc après Star Trek: without limits.**

 **RATING : M**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Spock attendait.

Il était tard, l'USS Enterprise était silencieux. Seules quelques personnes demeuraient éveillées, afin de superviser la bonne marche du vaisseau. Spock lui-même comptait dormir, bien entendu, et profiter de ce répit essentiel. Mais tout d'abord, il devait rester assis sur sa couche et attendre que Nyota Uhura daigne le rejoindre. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il doutait de sa venue, mais il savait que cette façon de procéder l'exaspérait : elle lui répétait sans cesse qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à ce qu'ils se voient au su de tous, ou qu'ils s'éclipsent ostentatoirement. De toute manière, leur relation n'était pas un tabou. Mais ce n'était pas le problème. Ce dernier résidait plutôt en la personne de Spock, qui était d'une pudeur maladive. Il refusait totalement d'avoir une activité extra-professionnelle aux yeux de tout l'équipage. Cela pouvait-il être réellement surprenant, de la part d'un Vulcain ? Alors il avait convenu avec Uhura que, chaque soir, ils passeraient un moment en tête-à-tête dans la cabine de l'un ou l'autre.

Ce soir, c'était à Spock d'attendre. Alors il attendait. Bien sagement, les deux mains posées sur ses genoux, le dos droit, entièrement dénudé. Il y avait presque là quelque chose de comique.

Cependant on pouvait discerner dans son regard quelque chose de plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Quelque chose qui lui voilait légèrement l'œil, et modelait délicatement son expression. Habituellement totalement impavide, on pouvait discerner comme une certaine impatience dans ses sourcils légèrement froncés et un air vaguement rêveur au coin de sa bouche imperceptiblement relevé. Autant de signes que le commun des mortels ne saurait décrypter s'il ne s'appelait si Jim T. Kirk, ni Nyota Uhura. Encore que McCoy ait fait des progrès en la matière.

Enfin, la porte de la cabine laissa pénétrer la longue silhouette filiforme du lieutenant Uhura. Une fois qu'elle se fut refermée, la pénombre les enveloppa de nouveau, et seule la clarté pâle et lointaine de quelques étoiles ombraient leurs deux visages. Spock admira un instant ce jeu de lumières sur la figure de sa compagne, qui faisait subtilement ressortir ses lèvres ourlées et son regard pétillant.

Dans un léger soupir, il effleura la peau brune et veloutée, et se saisit doucement de sa main aux longs doigts fragiles pour l'attirer à lui. Ainsi son visage était à la hauteur de son ventre et il l'embrassa tendrement ce simple geste transfigurait tellement sa physionomie que Nyota ne pouvait protester. Elle savait que ce Spock-là n'était réservé qu'à elle. Alors elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, ayant l'immense plaisir de les ébouriffer comme d'un accord tacite, il glissa ses propres mains sous son uniforme, sous lequel elle avait pris soin d'être nue, pour sentir ses seins au creux de ses paumes. Uhura se pencha et l'embrassa. Spock n'eût qu'à se contenter de refermer ses lèvres sur les siennes et d'y insinuer sa langue pour qu'elle sente son corps se tendre.

Le Vulcain la fit donc basculer sur lui pour qu'elle puisse sentir ô combien il avait envie d'elle.

Nyota fit passer son uniforme par-dessus sa tête et s'allongea sur lui dans une attitude de fauve, avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et de caresser son torse tandis que les doigts de son amant taquinaient ses mamelons. Leurs quatre hanches se frottaient frénétiquement, et elle sentait au creux de son ventre les battements effrénés du cœur de Spock. L'anatomie des Vulcains avaient ce drôle d'effet sur les Humains le cœur se trouvait là où le foie aurait dû être. Et c'était diablement excitant.

Les mains du commandant en second eurent un mouvement convulsif, son visage se fendant d'un soupir de plaisir, à l'instant où Nyota pressa son intimité contre la sienne. Malgré sa respiration altérée et le désir qui l'électrisait, elle se permit un sourire. Elle adorait que se manifeste la partie humaine de Spock. Elle discernait ses lèvres tremblantes et le plaisir se lisait sur son visage empourpré.

Elle se rappelait comme il luttait, lors de leurs tous premiers ébats, pour conserver le contrôle de son corps. Enfin, il s'abandonnait à elle.

Et cependant qu'elle se cambrait pour le sentir en elle, elle mordit l'une des oreilles délicieusement pointues de son amant. Elle sentit la peau de son visage devenir plus chaude contre sa joue, et il leva légèrement le menton pour capturer l'un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres humides.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi de longues minutes blanches et incandescentes, elle ondulant délectablement sur lui et lui la pressant de baisers plus brûlants les uns que les autres. Elle savourait d'autant plus cet instant qu'il avait mis du temps avant de lui faire suffisamment confiance pour lui permettre de lui faire l'amour de cette façon elle savait qu'il avait dû batailler contre lui-même pour lui dévoiler son visage dans un moment aussi intense, si intime qu'il ne parvenait plus à maîtriser son corps et ses expressions. Elle se remémorait les premières fois où il s'allongeait sur elle et enfouissait son visage contre son épaule pour dissimuler son visage transi de plaisir. Alors sa pudeur avait quelque chose de magique lorsque Nyota parvenait à en avoir raison, pleine de sa confiance et de son amour.

Soudain, après un long moment seulement bercé de soupirs, elle le sentit se tendre contre elle et donner quelques coups de reins suppliants. Alors elle se fit plus langoureuse, moins tendre, et plus sauvage, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Les doigts de Spock se dirigèrent, tremblants, vers sa tempe et il chuchota, la voix tremblante de plaisir :

\- Votre esprit dans mon esprit, mon esprit dans le vôtre...

Leurs sensations et leurs émotions ne firent plus qu'un. Uhura sentit sa respiration s'accélérer encore un peu plus, et s'entendit gémir de façon lointaine tandis qu'ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre dans un maelström de délices et de volupté. La fusion mentale cessa, les laissant tous deux étourdis, et ils demeurèrent totalement silencieux un instant.

Nyota reprenait toujours son souffle lorsque Spock murmura à son oreille, si bas et si doucement, avec une hésitation palpable :

\- Je t'aime...

Le lieutenant sourit et l'embrassa pour toute réponse. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à le lui dire en face, mais il le lui disait.

* * *

 **Allez, j'vous fais un bisou sur la fesse et vous me laissez une review.  
**


End file.
